ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
United States law enforcement personnel
The following is a list of United States of America law enforcement personnel: Named personnel * Johnny Behan * Bernardo Calvera * Morgan Earp * Virgil Earp * Wyatt Earp * Charley * Lipton * Kevin Mulkahey * Burt Ryan * Sims * Vin Fictional * Dan Bell * McNary * Sheriff Boggs * Sheriff Worf Unnamed personnel FBI Agent See also: FBI ( ) Police Officer #1 (Detroit) In 2004, this police officer arrested Loomis, who had abducted Humans for the Xindi who had traveled back in time to develop a bioweapon. He and his partner received a tip from Archer that Loomis was the kidnapper. The officer told Loomis he was lucky that the abductees were still alive. ( ) Police Officer #2 (Detroit) In 2004, this police officer assisted in the arrest of Loomis. Archer provide a tip that Loomis had kidnapped six people. When Loomis told the officer that the lizard people were coming and that they had ray guns, the officer thought he was nuts. ( ) Policeman (NYPD 1930) When James T. Kirk and Spock time-traveled to 1930 to find McCoy, this policeman caught the two stealing clothes. He did not believe their excuse for the theft and noticed Spock's ears. He was subdued with a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) Police Officer (NYPD 1968) This unnamed police officer and his partner Charley were NYPD officers sent to answer an emergency call from Roberta Lincoln. When the two cops tried to arrest Kirk and Spock, he and his partner were accidentally beamed on board the , but were transported back to New York seconds later. ( ) Policeman (SFPD 19th century) In 1893, the SFPD policeman responded to a fight at a local infirmary between the away team from the (in 19th century garb) and two aliens from Devidia II, who have disguised themselves as a doctor and a nurse in order to steal neural energy from cholera patients. When the policeman came, Riker told him that he had the highest respect for law enforcement and that he was sorry. Riker then punched the policeman and knocked him out, in order that the group could escape. ( ) Policemen (SFPD 19th century) These policemen encountered the away team of the Enterprise-D when they traveled back into time to San Francisco of 1893. Some of them tried to stop the away team from leaving the Sisters of Hope Infirmary in a horse buggy. ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 12, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Police officer 1, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Police officer 2, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Police officer 3, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Policeman (SFPD 20th century) This officer was questioned by Pavel Chekov on where he could find "the nuclear wessels." ( ) SWAT Leader In 2024, the SWAT leader led the assault on the Sanctuary District. His troops killed a number of people including Webb and wounded Sisko as he was protecting a hostage named Vin. Vin, a law enforcement officer himself, chided the leader for the use of force. The SWAT leader said that they believed that the hostages were dead. ( ) Swat Team The San Francisco Police Department SWAT team entered the Sanctuary District processing center during the Bell Riots to restore order and free the hostages.( ) de:Angehörige der US-Polizei Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Legal occupations